1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organometallic compound, an organic light-emitting device including the organometallic compound, and a diagnostic composition including the organometallic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have excellent characteristics including wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed. In addition, OLEDs produce full-color images.
As an example, an organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode, wherein the organic layer includes an emission layer. A hole transport region may be disposed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. The excitons may transit from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
Meanwhile, luminescent compounds may be used to monitor, sense, or detect a biological material such as a cell or a protein, and an example of such luminescent compounds includes a phosphorescent luminescent compound.
Various types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.